evangelion drive
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: shinji ikari was just abandoned by gendo when he finds a odd belt and four odd little cars. Years later when he is called to nerv he is nothing like what gendo planned for him. Shinji's drive to protect will change the world of evangelion forever. Shinji x asuka relationship, shinji x rei sibling relationship. Detective shinji. (Now up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1type speed

Summary: shinji ikari was just abandoned by gendo when he finds a odd belt and four odd little cars. Years later when he is called to nerv he is nothing like what kendo planned for him. Shinji's drive to protect will change the world of evangelion forever. Shinji x asuka relationship, shinji x rei sibling relationship. Detective shinji.

Shinji ikari a black haired four year old boy sat sobbing at a train station having just been abandoned by his farther gendo. Just as his mother had vanished. He heard a small beep that made him snap out of his sorrow. Looking down he saw a small red car a few inches long and wide looking like a race car nudge his foot before a miniature highway formed and shinji followed the car just missing the teacher his 'farther' tried to leave as his guardian.

The four year old soon saw the car was joined by three others. A orange version of the red car, a green spiked car, and a purple one that looked like it belonged at night.

They circled a silver belt that looked like a car dash with a circular screen in between the car gauges. This discovery had changed shinji's fate for the years to come.

Ten years later.

Shinji sighed as he drove into Tokyo 3. The now fourteen year old teen drove a larger version of the small red car that brought him to his partner the drive driver.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Asked a deep voice.

"DD I want answers on what happened to mom. Besides he left me alone for ten years that and the Raimundo have moved operations to Tokyo three gendo just gave us the excuse to go there to drive them out" said shinji looking at the same belt now attached to a console in the car. On the screen was a led of a face.

"Well I'm just worried I mean he is still your dad even if only by blood" said DD.

"I'm more worried about the density shift" said shinji parking in front of the train station where his contact was to meet up with him. He pulled DD out of the console and put him on briefly revealing a device on his arm before he buttoned the black coat he wore.

He stood out tridoron as he looked at the large monster moving close to the town.

"Is that why he called me back to fight those" asked shinji.

"Possibly say that girl over there resembles your mother from the picture you showed me" said DD.

Shinji turned his head spotting a blue haired crimson eyed girl in a white dress shirt and a blue dress as a school uniform nearby before a flock of birds got his attention and when he turned back the girl was gone as if she was never there to begin with.

"DD if that girl resembles my mom than that means 'dad' hasn't told me I had a sister and last I checked mom wasn't a albino" said shinji. Suddenly tires screeched as a red sports car swerved and parked next to shinji's own car.

"You shinji" asked the purple haired woman in a black dress and red coat.

"Yes you must be misato please in the future don't send a provocative picture I'm into red heads" said shinji. He got back into his tridoron and flashed misato his metro police badge.

The older woman blushed in shame. Who knew the teen was a cop.

"You made the only two females of my division beat up the captain and the tech expert. And as your the source of putting two fifths of my department into the hospital I am under grounds to fine you by footing you the hospital bill" said shinji.

"Okay my bad" winced misato knowing she won't have beer for a while.

"I will follow behind you in my car and we can stay in contact through the radio" said shinji.

"Than your going to need this" said misato tossing a bound file to shinji.

"DD your driving while I'm looking through the file be sure to follow her to our destination" whispered shinji.

"Right the shift cars are on the dash make sure to have them on you just in case" said DD.

"Hmm not much here about what I'm supposed to do just a lot of technobable than anything. We are going to be careful I think dad called me to face against those monsters" said shinji.

Opening: surprise drive  
_

Ameagari Break Cloud, Sukima kara  
Aozora ga Temaneki shiteru  
Alright Soro soro Ikouka [shinji was show washing the tridoron with asuka helping him with rei watching from behind them]

Dareka ga iu Logic, Shinjinai  
Chokkan shinjiteitai  
High Time, Hajimari wo Sagashite [shinji was seen fighting the angels before the screen switched to seele transforming into Raimundo commanders holding viral shift cars with asuka holding one with a reluctant expression]

Fire Up, Ignition  
Heavy na Pressure  
Bukkouwa shite, Accel fumi kome [cut to shinji henshining into kamen rider drive as he fought with nerv before he jumped into unit one transforming it]

Surprise, Sekai-chu ga Drive!  
(It's faster than ever)  
Feelin' high, Mezameru youna  
(Drivin' Show me)  
Hajimaru, Unmei ni wa  
(keep chasin' forever)  
Back Gear wa nai...  
All we need is "DRIVE" [shinji was shown with each shift car as he stood in front of the school with his friends and comrades beside him with the evangelions in the background as the title formed]

Shinji looked mildly impressed with the Geo front. After a bit of a shock by a n2 mine the two humans and sentient rider system soon went underground. Shinji soon met up with a false blonde woman in a swim suit and lab coat who must have been a head scientist under his farther.

"Are you trying to make me arrest you two first the photo that sent two fifths of my department into the hospital thanks to the other two fifths and your attire I'm starting to wonder what gendo has been doing these ten years" said shinji with a eye twitch.

"Don't ask turns out he is a legal cop and footed me the hospital bill" said misato with a slump.

"Noted" said a pale ritsuko.

"So gendo called me to fight that giant anthro bird above the place" asked shinji as the three went into the elevator.

"Yes" said ritsuko.

"And I thought the global freeze during second impact was messed up" muttered shinji.

"You seen second impact? How you weren't born yet" asked misato.

"A comrade of mine has a time traveling train that resides in the sands of time. He protects the timeline" said shinji cryptically.

"That makes no sense" said ritsuko.

"The sands of time is its own dimension. It connects every possible timeline. When a timeline is erased the Inhabitants of that destroyed future become beings called imagin and the lose their human forms. By contracting with a human of another timeline they can regain a form based on the imagination of the contractor. My comrade is a singularity point a person that is unaffected by changes to time. The goal of the imagin is to change the past to bring back their future. My comrade contracted five rouge imagin who had no idea what they were doing. Together the six protect time. Their still trying to figure out if second impact might have been the reason imagin exist at all in the sands of time. Just like I believe slowdown is a result of second impact causing the global freeze" said shinji.

"Okay I think I get what your saying you have a time traveling ally that showed you second impact but what is the global freeze" said misato.

"Your joking you don't know about the global freeze and slowdown? Where were you the past twenty years" asked shinji in shock.

"In the middle of the ocean when second impact happened I was near ground zero" said misato.

"I will explain the other event later" sighed ritsuko.

Shinji after a boat ride to a dark room in a orange liquid that suspiciously smelled like blood termed LDC stared at the large biomechanical being before him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is what gendo called me back for! To pilot this thing? After seeing what happens during density shift I would rather leave and let him get what he deserves" said shinji visibly upset.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your farther" said a voice as the room lit up revealing gendo ikari himself.

"Your no farther of mine. No self respecting farther would abandon a four year old right after a death in the family. You never even checked on me in the whole ten years since. You never been to my birthdays, never been there when I graduated collage nor when I joined the police force. You don't know a thing about me gendo. You threw me away the only thing you had left as a connection to mom. That showed how little you care about her. As far as I'm concerned I have no family. They died when mom did" said shinji with a glare before gendo grit his teeth.

"Bring in rei the spare is unusable" ordered gendo.

"She's still injured to make her pilot will kill her!" Protested Maya one of the bridge bunnies.

"Now" demanded gendo.

Shinji watched in shock as the girl he saw before was wheeled in on a gurney with a lot of injuries and bandages. Suddenly the room shook as debris fell and shinji noted time seemed to slow down.

"Density shift" identified shinji as he felt his body feel heavier.

"This is density shift no wonder it is also called slowdown?" Thought misato.

"Max flare" called DD making the shift car appear and clip itself to shinji allowing him to move during density shift.

"Come out Raimundo!" Called shinji revealing his driver and partner.

"What is that idiot doing how is he doing that" thought gendo trying to move.

One of the doctors scoffed as he moved towards rei.

"Foolish ningen time to die" said the doctor transforming in red energy to reveal a black monster with a mostly blue covered skull and bat wings. On his chest was the numbers 035.

"Sorry but I can't let you kill her. I was wondering if you were here" said shinji before he kicked the Raimundo away from rei.

"Who is this person" thought rei looking at shinji.

"Time to start the engine" said shinji revealing the shift brace as he pulled out the shift speed shift car. Reaching with his left hand shinji turned the key part on the belt making a sound as a red pulse was showed on the drivers screen.

"Henshin" said shinji revolving the back end of the shift car before sliding it into the shift brace than pushed it like a shift lever.

-drive type speed!- was heard as energy rings formed around shinji's legs as a wireframe of armor appeared before transforming shinji into a black bodysuit with red car themed armor. His helmet was designed like a car with headlights for optics and a grill as a mouth guard. Back with the tridoron the front left tire extended its axis and releaced a energy that formed a tire that shot out to the room.

It moved around before being placed across shinji's chest like a sash with the words type speed forming on the wheel.

"Nani" thought all of nerv.

"Kamen rider drive I'm taking the wheel now and Raimundo your going along for the ride!" Said Drive as he got ready before jumping at the Raimundo before showing his tai quan do skill to force the Raimundo back.

"Spike shadow koi" said drive as the green and purple shift cars appeared and clipped to his belt.

"Can't use speed's finisher here so time to change it up" said drive twisting the ignition on his driver.

The standby music played as drive replaced speed for max flare.

"Tire kokan max flare" called out DD. The speed wheel was knocked off into the Raimundo by a extended orange yellow tire that took its place before drive started to ignite his hands and feet in flames adding to his blows.

"Time to finish this" said drive twisting the ignition before pressing a red button on his shift brace.

-hisatsu- was heard before drive pushed up on his shift car.

"Full throttle max flare!" Declared DD.

"Rider max firestorm!" Called drive jumping with a flaming drill drop kick that connected to the Raimundo making it explode with a silver version of its number in a liquid state floated into air before it exploded.

Switching back to type speed drive accelerated to prevent the now normally moving rei from getting even more injured as the time sped up with the source of the density shift gone. Suddenly a large purple hand knocked the debris away.

"Unit 01 has activated" called ibuki.

"That's impossible the power cable isn't plugged in" said ritsuko.

"Fine I will pilot but this isn't over gendo you have to explain why miss rei resembles mom!" Said drive placing rei onto the gurney.

"Get her somewhere safe! Before she gets worse" said drive jumping to the entry plug.

"Loading pilot" said a nervous Maya as the entry plug closed.

Inside LDC filled the plug making drive sigh knowing the driver was liquid proof.

"Right let's take the wheel" said shinji as he gripped the controls.

A screen appeared.

"Shinji the evangelion moves by your will and mind so just use your imagination to move and you should be good your sync rate is currently at a good 80 percent that's surprising for a beginner. The other pilot only got twenty less and rei only had ten less than that" said ritsuko.

"Well than let's defeat that thing" said shinji.

"The term is angel don't ask some idiotic cult gave them that moniker" said ritsuko.

Drive nodded as he was launched up to the surface.

"Dang these things regenerate?" Asked drive noting the new face on the third angel.

"Watch out it has a at field a kind of psychic barrier your going to need to negate that with your own what the!" Said misato noting something was happening to the Eva.

"DD what is going on" asked drive seeing the cockpit transform to so drive can stand and had a new brace on his right arm that the controls created.

"It would seem we have altered the Eva to be compatible with our power" said the drive driver.

"Wait does that mean we can transform the Eva into drive" asked drive.

"One way to find out" said DD.

"Right henshin" said drive causing the Eva to glow before turning into a evangelion shaped drive with the type speed wheel attached. Oddly it didn't have the shift brace.

"We got to take that thing out of town I got a feeling the explosion will cause a lot of damage" said drive lifting the shift car three times.

"Type sp-sp-speed" called the driver as the speed wheel spun on the body.

"Mach burst strike" called drive punching the angel watching where he stepped before taking the angel to the outskirts.

"Time for the finisher" said drive twisting the ignition and pressing the red button again before lifting the lever again.

-hissatsu full throttle type speed!- was heard.

"Rider mach kick" roared drive as a energy tridoron appeared driving around the Eva as four type speed wheels appeared around the angel shooting it at drive who jumped at the energy version of his car rebounding at the angel giving a barrage of kicks before a flaming kick destroyed the angel leaving a energy ball to fly off unseen.

Deep in nerv the energy ball entered one of reis clones making the clone have green hair and blue eyes before a shift car formed in her hand. It resembled max flare but had angel wings on the hood with this being the angelic shift car.

"Well seems this repeat has a interesting twist looks like I am going to see if this shinji ikari survives better than the original. Good luck my brother your going to need it to save rei and stop instrumentality for good. As you say your taking the wheel of your fate and when you need it my powers will join with yours" said shachel letting her shift car go before she vanished to hide from nerv.

(End chapter)

Okay looks like this universe is really going to be different.

Looks like shinji being aware that rei is possibly related to him has made the clones react differently.

Looks like each angel drive defeats creates a new shift car containing their powers. Shachel is now shinji's hidden sister. Man by the end of this drive will have a lot more allies that will make it harder for eve and the Raimundo from enduing the world.

This version of shinji is going to Change everything known and break the cycle for good.

Just what drives him to become the kamen rider? How did this rebuild happen? Find out next chapter drive two back to high school. This case has just started.


	2. Chapter 2 back to high school

Chapter two back to high school?

Shinji stared down ritsuko and gendo he knew he had to explain what had happened but he wasn't going to let his partner and mentor be disected by the scientist and the winner of the worst farther award.

"All I am saying about DD is that he is sentient and has been with me since I was four. After _he_ abandoned me he was the one who taught me to survive. He was created to stop the Raimundo those monsters that create the density shift effect. He doesn't know who made him and he chooses who becomes drive. The shift cars are sentient as well and can allow anyone to move in the density effect. Whatever the Raimundo have planned it involves the angels winning. Sorry but angels? Couldn't you just call them fallen? That fits what they are representing" said shinji.

They were in the command center with rei in a wheelchair nearby wanting to know about her future comrade.

"Huh oi I don't appreciate being hacked" shouted DD as his led glared at the Magi computer.

"Shinji the Magi just copied the blue prints to me and the shift cars they are trying to make new bodies for themselves and are discussing being partnered to rei there and two others! Once they are done they are going to initiate a purge of the data they got from me saying something of finnaly going to have a say in this war?" Said the sentient belt with a panicked tone.

"Great the three ai based off my mother is overriding me here they just left back ups of themselves to still run the system I can't stop them mom really knew how to make ai" said ritsuko immediately at a console.

A beep sounded as four new shift cars arrived around rei. One was colored the same shade as Rei's hair with a design similar to type speed only with red flames on the hood. The second was more white with the hood having a star. The third was more like a yellow version of a electric race car with a lightning bolt on the hood.

The last one had a circuitry look as a design with a 101 on the hood it was colored a metallic grey.

Shinji and everyone stared at the shift cars.

"Wow they are quick when it comes to production aren't they" said shinji.

"Apparently so" paled ritsuko.

"This is not in the scenario" thought gendo slowly panicking inside while staying stone faced outside.

"Well I answered what and how I became drive now explain why rei looks like a albino version of mom" glared shinji coming over his shock.

"I can answer that one" said a electronic voice that was feminine.

Wheeled in was a service drone with a blue colored drive driver in hand. The belt was colored silver unlike DD's own red strap. The drone put the driver on rei automatically fastening and the led screen showed a remind version of DD in blue.

"I am Casper the aspect of Dr. Asagi's womanhood basically ritsuko's mother's emotions. To answer you question shinji is that rei was cloned from the remains of your mother yui ikari's soul and body. She is your sister so to speak that's all I know about rei since me and the rest of magi were aware" said Casper.

"You were chosen to help rei be more human in personality because she doesn't show emotions didn't you" said DD.

"Yes a perfect match if I do say so drive driver, Melchior is going to be partnered to asuka soryu-langley as the two are the opposites of me and rei with asuka being to emotional to the point of being reckless and egotistical my sister wants to help her get her emotions under control" said Casper with a (^_^) emote on her led face.

"So you just couldn't bear the fact mom died huh if it wasn't for your position in this war you would have been arrested for unethical experiments" stated shinji.

"There is no way you are a cop shinji if you did I would have been contacted by your guardian" said gendo.

"What guardian? No one picked me up from that train station DD here guided me to the nearest police station where I was placed as a ward than once I graduated collage I joined the force" said shinji pulling out his badge. Gendo had been around the government enough to tell a fake police license from a fake and unfortunately for him the badge and I'd were real.

"Special investigations sergeant shinji ikari" read misato.

"Oh shoot misato nerv uses police ranks alongside military ranks as they are from the same system. He is very near your position as a captain since we are pretty much transferring him from the metropolitan police department to nerv he can legally rise in the ranks and technically he is now the field leader of the pilots" said ritsuko in realazation.

"Correct ritsuko, shinji is very much a legalized Sgt of the force and able to rise in rank. He worked hard to reach where he is from the academy. He lost his drive from the past truma of losing his mother and gendo abandoning him. But he regained that in the police academy after college where he trained to be a good detective" said DD with a deadpan emoticon shown with a car horn sound.

" you do realize your going to need a cover so people don't know your a cop so your going to highschool and maybe interact with others your age. This will give you time to know your sister while I berate the commander for hiding this secret about rei from us" said misato.

"Rodger misato if I'm going to be back in high school just let this asuka know I won't hesitate to make her training hell when she gets her driver. I got to train my little sister how to fight out of Eva so she can also face the Raimundo. If you see what look like shift cars around people that you don't recognize let us know. Of the serial number of a Raimundo survives they can use viral shift cars to reform into evolved forms usually getting the viral shift cars from their commanders. One of them I already fought multiple times. Ritsuko when I'm not at school I can be contacted at the local police department doing my job of investigating the density shift attacks. I just hope the special investigations part isn't as weird as my old one. The captain of the department was really depressed to getting put on a investigation that makes me wonder what he is think half the time. His horoscope predictions were spot on though" saluted shinji.

"Your kidding right" asked Casper in disbelief.

"He's not the whole metro police thought the department was weird except for shinji who most of the time does all the work. The tech expert was always playing with a stuffed monkey, the record attendant was always flirting and you heard about the captain. The last member stalked shinji to the point of keeping tabs on where he goes and how he acts" said DD seriously.

"I was always keeping up the matenance, make sure the leads weren't dead ends, write the reports and make sure the place was clean" mused shinji recalling the antics of his department.

"He was practically running the special investigations by himself. Most of our cases ended up being caused by Raimundo" said DD.

"Add that to keeping DD secret from the department and you got one odd childhood after the bad experience loosing mom had on me" agreed shinji.

"Wow I just checked the records and they got it word for word says here the metro police chief was going to give him the promotion of department head. He would have been the one in charge of special investigations if we didn't transfer him to nerv. All for the hard work he did" said ritsuko having pulled up shinji's file.

"If that is all I got to start Rei's training" said shinji.

"After she is healed enough what he means is he's going to make her training schedule" explained DD.

"That means rei will have to move with me so I can keep a eye on her as my job of being the older brother" said shinji.

"Good idea promotes teamwork and better survival I will go help rei pack and join you once you get a place here by the way where did those wheel parts of the armor come from" said misato.

"Tridoron my car. Whenever I transform it generates a tire that is than sent to me. Each as a power as you saw. Speed is self explanatory. Max flare gives me fire abilities, spike gives me a cutting and peircing ability and shadow allows me to clone myself up to five times and generate energy shuriken. The clones disappear if defeated or the battle is over" said shinji.

"Guess mine is more technological based" said rei.

"Yep your the technical expert on this team now. The grey cybernetic shift car is known as data allowing you to scan the enemy for weak points, the the light blue is known as velocity being your answer to type speed only momentum based,the white one allows you to have better accuracy and arms you with a gun. I call that one target shot. The yellow is electro spark a electric version of max flare. Your shift brace won't be handed to you until you can use both arms" said Casper.

The next week shinji drove rei to school still can't believing where gendo sent rei to live. The red light district in a condemned building. Shinji quickly made sure rei knew the difference of where she lived and what others expected her to live. It took a few moments for misato to move in with her pet penguin penpen after getting kicked out of her apartment and shinji quickly let her know that if the house got so messy that a person would die from the stench he was kicking her out and that she had to keep the house clean.

Knowing if she did that he could easily arrest her for environmental damage to the point of being a biohazard. So she quickly learned not to get on shinji's bad side.

Rei had recovered enough to walk but still had the bandages over her right eye and her right arm and part of her chest. Soon shinji after removing the detachable metro police panel to hide his job parked noting a crowd noticed his enterence curiously.

Shinji opened his door and stepped out quickly helping his sister out. He stressed that they keep the drivers secret in school otherwise they will be targeted by idiotic cults and corrupt politicians when they were getting settled in.

In class he bowed to the classroom.

"Hello I'm shinji ikari Rei's brother nice to meet you and the reason rei uses a different last name is to protect her from 'dad's' enemies" introduced shinji.

"Good take a seat by your sister" said the teacher slightly amused at how the class kept looking between the two noting the resemblance in facial structure. They accepted the relation with a confused shrug and the lesson went on talking only about the days before and the events of second impact.

"Does that include the global freeze incident" asked a bespectacled teen with brown hair.

"Yes not many know what caused it or survived it. Your luck I'm one of the few who saw the cause and survived" said the teacher.

"So you encountered the Raimundo as well that's interesting they always seemed to attack the town I was living in near Tokyo one" said shinji.

"That's what they are called? Than yes I saw them. They used to be humans until they used a strange device resembling toy cars to become monsters with a set of numbers on their chest like a virus that causes mutation" said the teacher.

"He than droned on about the days before second impact and the freeze.

A online chatroom was used by the class during this time and shinji got a email asking if he was the pilot of the purple than red evangelion.

He made his first mistake hitting yes. The second was that he noticed the whole class seemed to gaze at him amused. The last mistake was him not noticing a teen in a green tracksuit glaring at him.

Soon though his first day back in highschool was going bad.

(End chapter)

To answer some questions a guest sent in a review. Those stories are on hold as I lost inspiration for them. I might take some down until I get inspired and remember how I want the stories to go so I may rewrite them. Like kamen rider cryo for example I need to rewrite it to fit frozens canon than what I got so far. I have put black shadows up for adoption and might take down new night saga as that one needs a complete overhaul. The kamen rider double/arkham asylum cross is going to be rewritten as I realized I left it as a rough draft not the finished work. So to answer you question it is uncertain if I will continue some stories without rewriting out many mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3 new case

Shinji sighed as he dodged a punch while listening to this jock go on about how his sister was almost killed by the Eva and came out with injured legs and unnatural red skin. Wait what. Shinji quickly blocked toji's next strike and maneuvered him into a submission hold his expression now serious.

"Did you just say red skin" asked shinji.

"Yeah why does that matter to you" asked toji as he tried to break free of the hold.

"Your a idiot your sister was attacked by a Raimundo! Back home something similar happened to five other people. Heck why were you and your sister out of the shelters in the first place" shouted shinji.

"She saw one of her friends didn't make it to the shelter and when I noticed she was gone went to find her. I found her under some debris with red skin and injured legs with you fighting that thing a block away no one else was around so by process of elimination I thought you were the one to put my sister in that state" said toji.

"Shit her friend was the Raimundo than do you have as picture of this friend of hers" asked shinji.

"Yeah the guy is her babysitter when I don't have a game" said toji pulling out a photo of a green haired man with a blue suit.

"I will run this to the police so I can locate him if there is one thing I hate it is a person who hurts kids" said shinji letting toji go and ran off to find rei.

"Sis I'm going to need to borrow your shift cars" said shinji seeing she was by tridoron.

"Why" asked rei.

"Another Raimundo is on the loose. It attacked toji's sister" said shinji.

"Got it your dropping me off at home?" Asked rei.

"Yeah your still injured I been fighting on my own so what's one more fight alone going to do" said shinji.

He entered the police department and nodded to the police chief with a salute.

"Sgt shinji ikari special investigations reporting. I need to look through your records for a case that I'm in" said shinji.

"What can we do for you Sgt" asked the cheif.

"I need to find this man on charges of assaulting a child and the symptoms are identical to a previous case involving slowdown" said shinji.

He pulled out the photo and watched the chief nod.

"Alright go look we can supply the name. Its meko tarashi his file is in the back" said the cheif.

"Thank you cheif" nodded shinji.

He looked through the file and frowned. It had a list of cases that was pointing to him but there was no connection to convict him of the crimes. The only thing that could connect them was that they had the victims being close to tarashi.

It had a address of his usual spots.

Shinji soon was in the park and spotted the suspect who like the last case like this had the same face but different hair.

"Meko tamashii I presume" asked shinji.

"Who wants to know" asked tamashii.

"Sgt shinji ikari of nerv and special investigations. Your under arrest for child assault on toji's little sister through density shift" said shinji.

"So you noticed we are in density shift" said tarashi.

"Considering I been fighting Raimundo for a few years I'm more used to the shift" shrugged shinji.

He revealed his driver and the shift brace.

"Henshin" said shinji transforming into drive.

Tarashi became a similar roimudo to the last one only he had horns instead of devil wings on his head and was colored red. His number was 075.

"I'm taking the wheel and your going for the ride" said drive as he charged. He rolled to the side as the roimudo shot purple blasts from his fingertips.

He quickly twisted the ignition and switched speed for data.

"Tire kokan data hacker" called DD.

A cybernetic grey wheel shot out and replaced the type speed wheel which now struck the roimudo making it stumble. Drive quickly located the weak point.

"We can't waste time were going for the finish" said drive going back to speed.

"Rider mach kick" said drive activating the finisher.

Drive skidded as his momentum stopped and stood as the roimudo exploded. Drive saw data shoot by and impact with the number making it reform into tarashi no longer a roimudo. Drive quickly handcuffed the man and untransformed.

"You have a lot to answer for meko" said shinji taking him to the station.

In the hospital toji noticed the red on his sister vanish allowing her to wake up and smile at her brother.

'Shinji did it he beat that no good bastard and saved my sister I don't know how I can repay him' thought toji as he hugged his sister.

"Case closed but still no sign of heart" said shinji in his house after dropping tarashi to jail.

"So data can turn the numbers back to human? That is unexpected" said Casper in thought.

"Well it takes a load off my conscious I don't like killing them if there was a way to cure them" said shinji.

"They would have gotten the death penalty anyway for their crimes" said misato.

"Alls well that ends well" smiled rei petting pen pen as she slowly reconnected to her emotions.

"Well night sis, misato we got a long day tomorrow" said shinji.

(End chapter)


End file.
